


Say It With Flowers

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, First Date, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert, matching outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: Bucky and y/n finally have a first date.  Is it a wardrobe mishap or is it serendipity?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	Say It With Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@book-dragon-13](https://tmblr.co/mFt6Kcxr-Uk-Gf_1q_OU1Dw) and [@the-ss-horniest-book-club](https://tmblr.co/mXmlJDpvfv2gXkq-VWZylFw) for the prompt and letting me take part in tonight’s drunk drabbles.
> 
> Warnings: None really, just really inept flirting :) hope you enjoy!

“It’s cute, right?” You hold the dress up against your body for Nat to inspect. “Black is slimming, but the daisies are cute?” You are ever hopeful as you twirl your sun dress around for inspection. “Please tell me I’m not being stupid.”

“No, no,” she reassures, “you look great!” The former spy looks uncomfortable, but you are too deep in your preparations for your first date with Bucky to care.

Since you’d joined the team you’d had a bit of a thing for the man the world dubbed ‘The Winter Soldier’, and despite your prickly exterior there was a girl who just wanted to be loved.

You and Bucky had chemistry. It didn’t take a genius to see. But after so many missions and so much flirting, you’d finally plucked up the courage to ask him out for drinks. Too much seduction and he’d run a mile but too little and he’d settle in the friend-zone; a work colleague come work husband – a title reserved only for those who would never make it into your knickers.

 _Fuck that_ , you thought.

\---

“Go with the daisies, you said.” Bucky hisses down the phone. “It’ll make you look less ‘assassiny’, you said.”

He’d rung Steve after the first drink, when he’d gone to the bar and you’d gone to the bathroom to freshen up. Why had he listened to Steve, a guy who’d been in the ice longer than Bucky had spent in cryo? A man who had had about as much success with women as Bucky had had with avoiding murder for 70 plus years. He should have asked Natasha.

“How was I supposed to know?” Steve griped, giving nothing but excuses in place of solutions. “Just try to enjoy your night, Buck. Beautiful lady, few drinks, who knows what could happen.”

“Right,” Bucky huffed, feeling self-conscious, “I’ll text you later.”

\---

It’s nearly too much for him when he returns to the table to find you waiting for him, eager and smiling. It’s almost as if you can sense his unease when you lean forward and engage him as if in a conspiracy.

“I just have to say,” you flirt from behind your martini glass with a wink, “I admire your taste in clothes.”

“I was trying to be less broody.” He deadpans. It’s serious but a shot at a joke nonetheless, and you chuckle.

“It’s working,” you smirk, “I had you pegged as a tourist sap who was gonna spend all his money on expensive drinks and showing me a good time.”

“I’m probably all of that.” He sips his whisky. “What’s the term? ‘Putty in your hands’?”

“That so?”

You love that he’s tramping down his insecurities for you. Pop culture and 2020’s society zeitgeist intimidates him, he’s spent so long under the radar that he’s missed out on all of the things that make navigating in today’s world easy, but Bucky tries. He’s indomitable in spirit and that’s what draws you to him. It won’t stop you from playing with him though; there’s something about his perceived innocence that has you on the hunt.

“If someone would have told me that we’d be in matching outfits tonight I’d have said we’d both be in leather and straps.” You flirt harder and he chuckles.

You tease your lips with your tongue, watching as he follows the path across your upper lip. He’s far more vulnerable than you thought possible and that excites you. There had been some hope that he would be the proactive type but this version of him is just as exciting. Either way, you’re confident you’ll get what you want tonight.

“You know where our outfits would look perfect?” You ask cheekily and he’s not so sure the question isn’t rhetorical.

He raises an eyebrow, swirling his glass so the ice clinks melodically. He’s not naïve enough to miss how this is going down and he’s sure he’ll like your way of thinking.

“They’d look great together on the floor.” You reach out to trail your fingertips across the hand that’s holding his glass and up his wrist to his forearm.

“Y/n.” Bucky’s eyes flutter briefly before he pins you with a lusty stare. He’s so in need of love that your instinct is to lead him out of the bar right that very second and show him how much love you have to give.

“Don’t give me that!” You neck your drink. “Your shirt and my dress have a date with destiny.” You stand and swing your bag over your shoulder.

Bucky looks at you in disbelief as you push his whisky into his hand. Wide-eyed, mouth agape, and this is only the start of his night. The innocent sun dress with the daisies is a far stretch from what you are. _Temptress. Minx. Seductress._

And the flowery shirt is far from what he is, but for right now he needs you to take the lead. You’re pushing his buttons and opening doors, and he’s got nothing but time. You both do.

You lead him to the door with a sassy sway of your hips and a confident smile. Tonight there’ll be a field of daisies on your bedroom floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the fluff and flirt. Fell free to let me know what you think with comments or kudos... I live for the love <3


End file.
